¿Qué me ocurre?
by lomppyy
Summary: Oneshot. Quería un fict distinto, pero mi depravada mente.. xD El POV es de James Potter “Él estaba de espaldas a mi, así que cuando se quitó el bóxer para ponerse otro más cómodo, pude ver ese...” ¡¡Slash JP.SB! Disfrútenlo ;)


"**¿Qué me ocurre?"**

**Summary :** Oneshot. Mío, quería un fict distinto, pero mi depravada mente.. xD El POV es de James Potter "Él estaba de espaldas a mi, así que cuando se quitó el bóxer para ponerse otro más cómodo, pude ver ese..." Slash JP.SB Disfrútenlo! 

**Disclaimer :** Nombres de los personajes, Jk.

"**¿Qué me ocurre?"**

Todo empezó aquel viernes, después de mil firewhisky, cuando Sirius salió a vomitar fuera de esa discoteca de Hogsmeade...  
Bueno, casi mejor nos pongo a todos en antecedentes. Soy James, un chico moreno, con ojos miel, 1'87, 77 Kg, 19 años, un tío de pelo en pecho (literalmente, tengo novia.. me que va a matar como lea esto..glup).

Todo iba muy bien. Salgo mucho, con mi novia Lily y también con mis amigos; no todo es fiesta, también trabajo, en el Ministerio, de Inefable. Pero todo se complicó cuando me empezó a gustar mi mejor amigo.  
Sirius es un tío muy guapo, moreno, llamativos ojos negros.grisaceos, 1'70, cuerpazo, musculoso y alto, y que no puede parar de follar, eso sí, con tías! Mierda!  
Nunca me había fijado en él, era guapo, pero bueno, como tantos que somos... Estábamos en un bar muggle, charlando. Lily estaba de compras, creo. El aburrimiento era poderoso en nosotros, así que empezamos a hablar de sexo (el único tema, para qué engañarnos). Total que Sirius empezó a contarme que el fin de semana anterior se había tirado a una tía, pero con todo lujo de detalles. Resulta que la tenía fichada de hacia tiempo, y ese día la tía debía ir muy caliente (y él también, pero como dice mi Lils, los tíos siempre vamos calientes.. Jeje), así que mientras hablaba con él, empezó a meterle la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón (sin previo aviso), sobándole la verga sin parar...  
Evidentemente, Sirius empalmado a lo bestia, se la llevó en el coche y allí mismo follaron.  
Mientras él me lo contaba todo, me di cuenta que me estaba empalmando!!!!!  
Pero no de la historia, sino de pensar en él desnudo en el coche, con la verga dura como una piedra, imaginándome su culo subiendo y bajando mientras se la follaba, su cara, mientras se corría...Que vergüenza. Yo NO soy gay, creo... tengo novia... y la quiero. ¡Joder por qué todo me pasa a Mí...! Aún así, creo que él no lo notó, pero yo no podía ni mirarle a la cara, porque sólo podía pensar en él desnudo...(cuando horas más tarde, llegué a casa me fui directamente a la habitación, donde tuve una fantástica sesión de sexo con mi novia que al menos me calmó un poco los nervios, pero creo que no hicieron falta más de unos segundos.. estaba tan caliente que me corrí al instante)  
A partir de ese momento todo fue a más. Estaba todo el día cachondo (más de lo normal... Y no era por Lily). Como estábamos todos los días juntos, cada vez que me tocaba notaba como mi verga iba creciendo, hasta tal punto... Me estaba volviendo loco.  
Lily tenía que salir unos días de Londres para recoger unos datos en unos documentos por no sé qué tema de su trabajo como Inefable y bla... bla..bla. Total; cinco días solo en casa. Qué aburrido. Pero no iba a serlo en absoluto, Sirius me invitó a pasar esos días en su casa. Lo que me faltaba, todo el día con él, y encima en su casa...  
Tal como llego, salgo por la chimenea (polvos Flu), y me lo veo en bañador (sólo bañador)  
esperándome en la puerta de la cocina. Era un dios. Tenía los pectorales bien definidos, con poco vello en el pecho y en el abdomen comenzaba una fina capa de vello negro que iba espesándose tal como llegaba al bañador. Total, que ya, aun sin tomar posición del sitio, ¡Ya estaba caliente! (soy un enfermo, lo sé..)  
Dormiríamos los dos en la misma habitación, pues era bastante grande y tenía dos camas. Después de descargar la maleta y todo, nos fuimos a cenar por ahí.  
El problema llegó a la hora de dormir. Entramos en la habitación, y...empezó a desnudarse!!! En ningún momento me dijo nada, pues para él era normal desnudarse delante de un tío, que además era su mejor amigo (amigo heterosexual con novia formal) con el que había estado durmiendo en la misma habitación siete años durante Hogwarts, eso sin contar vacaciones y demás y en Sexto, cuando estuvo viviendo en mi casa y también compartíamos cuarto... Sirius estaba de espaldas a mi, así que cuando se quitó el bóxer para ponerse otro más cómodo, pude ver ese culito, duro, redondito...me lo hubiera comido allí mismo...desnudo se  
agachó para coger el bóxer que tenía en el suelo...su culo se abrió un poco...  
En ese momento era cuando yo también tenía que desnudarme para cambiarme (pues era lo que se esperaba de mi en ese momento), pero desde luego no pensaba quitarme nada allí, pues en la tienda de campaña que tenía en el bóxer... Así que con la excusa de ir a WC, me cambié allí dentro, poco a poco, mientras me bajaba la erección.  
Nos acostamos y apagamos la luz rápido (gracias a Dios!), pero nos quedamos charlando un rato, evidentemente, del único tema, sexo, sexo y sexo. Hablábamos de tías, claro, que si qué tía tenía las tetas más grandes, que si Lily me follaba de tal o cual manera, que si qué tía follaba mejor, que si qué me hacía Lily... yo, hablaba, aparentando tranquilidad, y en verdad me moría de ganas de ir hasta su cama.. ¡¡Y arrancarle el bóxer!!!  
Poco a poco Sirius se fue callando, durmiéndose, o al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Para dejarle dormir, yo también me callé. Él no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, cuando de momento empecé a oír un movimiento que me era muy familiar. La cama se movía ligeramente, Sirius respiraba cada vez más profundamente, su mano derecha se movía debajo de la sábana, a la altura de su verga... Se estaba haciendo una paja!!!!!!! Allí mismo!!!!!!!  
Me quedé muy quieto, deseando que Sirius se quitara la sábana, para poder ver su verga dura, húmeda, mientras su mano iba subiendo y bajando... cada vez iba más rápido, de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño gemido que me excitaba aun más, hasta que de momento arqueó la espalda, y se corrió. En ese momento me hubiera podido correr yo también solo de ver a Sirius tumbado boca arriba, respirando excitado y con una gran tienda de campaña con la sábana, pues su verga seguía empalmada y chorreante de leche.  
Creo que pasaron unos 10 minutos en silencio...para mi fueron 10 horas... no podía más... así que decidí que si él lo había hecho, yo no iba a ser menos.  
Así cogí mi verga y empecé a machacármela, rápido, muy rápido...estaba muy caliente y quería correrme ya... se me escaparon dos o tres gemidos que no pude controlar... noté como mi cuerpo se tensaba... como mis huevos se apretaban contra mi verga...y como la leche salía de mi rabo, mojando toda la sábana.  
Después de eso me dormí, soñando con Sirius y mojado de mi semen...  
Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario, aunque estaba seguro que me había oído (deseaba que me hubiera oído...). Por fin era viernes, así que hoy tocaba salir, de fiesta... Nos pasamos todo el día sin hacer nada, solo esperando la noche para salir.  
De hecho, a media tarde ya calentamos motores con una cuantas cervezas... tantas que cuando íbamos a salir yo ya no podía ni levantarme! Y no paramos ahí, tal como pasaban las horas, Sirius iba peor, hasta que de momento le perdí de vista.  
Muerto de celos pensaba que se estaba liando con alguna que se habría encontrado por ahí. En un primer momento no tenía ninguna intención de buscarle, pues no quería verle metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a cualquier tía. Pero tampoco podía dejarle por allí, así que le busqué. Y me lo encontré vomitando en la puerta de la discoteca!  
Como pude le transporté hasta un lugar apartado y con el translador que llevaba, pudimos regresar. Al llegar a casa descargué a Sirius sobre su cama, cayéndome luego yo encima de él. Como pude le fui quitando la camisa y los pantalones pues los tenía sucios, dejándole en boxers...Poco a poco le fui acostando, pero sus boxers eran muy anchos y del movimiento se le bajaron...dejando a la vista... Sin darme cuenta, acaricié el vello con mi mano...En ese momento mi verga empezó a pensar por mi, y le bajé los boxers...quería verle la verga...  
Sirius tenía una verga de unos 23 cm, le quité los boxers y le dejé desnudo sobre la cama. Yo estaba a mil, quería follarmelo ¡ya! Pero.. no iba a hacerlo.. así.  
Entonces, Sirius se incorporó (yo muerto de vergüenza, pues pensaba que mi amigo estaba inconsciente), y me dejó sitio a su lado en la cama, así que me senté.  
  
- James, ayer por la noche te escuché mientras te hacías una paja – dijo, en un ataque de sinceridad - ¿Estar sin Lily es duro, no?  
Yo no podía contestar. Quería que me hubiera escuchado, pero no sabía lo que él quería, y tampoco quería decirle que era gay, bueno, bisexual... y no iba a decirle que me gustaba.  
  
- ¿Quieres que nos hagamos una paja ahora? – siguió diciendo Sirius - Yo estoy muy caliente, el alcohol me excita mogollón.. Ayer me daba vergüenza hacérmela mientras tú dormías, pero como todos los tíos nos lo hacemos, bueno supongo que tú menos que yo por lo de tu novia y eso, pero pensé que no te molestaría...

Y acto seguido con la mano derecha cogió su verga y empezó a subir y bajar su prepucio. En segundos su verga despertó y alcanzó su máximo esplendor. Yo no quería quedarme atrás, así que me quité toda la ropa, dejándome puestos los calzoncillos, que casi no escondían mi verga dura como una piedra. Como quien no quiere la cosa, me puse delante de Sirius (que seguía sentado haciéndose una gran paja...),y poco a poco me bajé el bóxer, dejando salir mi  
vello púbico, mientras me acariciaba la verga, marcando toda su forma.  
Entonces Sirius, dejando su verga, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me quitó el bóxer y empezó a hacerme una paja!!!!!! Yo no daba crédito, mi mejor amigo, el tío que me ponía a cien, me estaba tocando el... Diosss!!!!!  
Estaba tan caliente que empecé a dar pequeños gemidos, cosa que creo que puso a Sirius más caliente y aceleró el ritmo! Hasta que de momento junto a su mano noté algo húmedo en mi capullo...Sirius se había acercado y estaba lamiéndome la verga, poco a poco, notando su sabor, disfrutando. Se notaba que era la primera vez, pues lo hacia torpemente y con miedo. Yo estaba acostumbrado a Lily, que sabía cómo me gustaba y ella lo hacía como nadie.. Uff! Pero yo ahora estaba con Sirius. Él primero sólo se atrevía a rozar la verga con la lengua, dando pequeños lametones, haciéndome cosquillas. Entonces abrió la boca para dejar entrar mi capullo, chupándolo mientras me lo recorría con la lengua, en un momento que mi verga estaba fuera de la boca de Sirius, le levanté de la cama. Le cogí las manos y mirándole a los ojos hice algo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que lo creía imposible. Le besé. Sus labios eran perfectos...Tenía miedo que él no me respondiera, que todo esto fuera solo un calentón, ganas de follar...pero no fue así. Me susurró una palabra "Lily" y yo negué con la cabeza lentamente y lo besé de nuevo. Mientras nos besamos, noté como las manos de Sirius bajaban hacia mi culo, así que me acosté en la cama, con mi verga como mástil y le dejé que me explorara, que explorara un cuerpo de tío.  
Empezó dándome un beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya, dándome besitos por toda la sus manos acariciaba el vello de mi pecho, haciendo círculos alrededor de los pezones, rozándolos, poniéndolos muy duros...lamiéndolos, dándoles la lengua fue bajando por mi abdomen, siguiendo la línea del vello que iba a llevarle hasta mi verga que estaba a punto de correrse... Cuando iba a comerme otra vez la verga, le paré. Me levanté, le di un beso y dándome la vuelta me puse a 4 patas encima de la cama, ofreciéndole mi culo...  
No hizo falta decirle nada a Sirius, se acercó a mi culo, y cogiéndomelo con las manos se metió dentro. Él estaba muy caliente pues empezó a follarme muy rápido, yo no podía parar de gemir, de gritar...  
Mientras me follaba, con una mano había cogido mi verga y me estaba haciendo una paja.  
Debido al ritmo, Sirius se corrió enseguida, llenándome de su leche caliente. Sólo con oír a Sirius gemir, me corrí yo también, dejándole la mano llena de mi semen.  
Desnudos nos abrazamos, nos besamos y pasamos la noche hablando de nosotros. Nosotros.  
Era su primera experiencia con un tío, su mejor amigo con novia, sí, definitivamente, como Lily lea esto, me mata.

..........DeaR...................dIaRY.........................................by.... **J.P.**


End file.
